Five years of funding (Years 15-19) are requested for the renewal of the MAC with Dr. Rothfield as Director and Dr. Abeles as Associate Director. The Research Component will continue under the direction of Dr. Korn. Five D/Fs are proposed: D/F1-A Transgenic Approach to the Mechanism of Tissue Destruction in Arthritis - M. Hibbs, M.D.; D/F2 - The Role of Gamma/Delta T Cells in Collagen Induced Arthritis - L. Lefrancois, Ph.D.; D/F3 - Effects of Anti-Inflammatory Drugs on Lymphocyte Adhesion - T. Piela-Smith, Ph.D.; D/F4 - Effect of Implant Materials on Human Osteoblast Cultures - G. Gronowicz, Ph.D.; D/F5 - Evaluation of the Tight Skin Mutation in Chimeric Mice - S. Clark, Ph.D. The Education, Epidemiology, Health Services Research Component will continue under the direction of Susan Reisine, Ph.D. Activities will be coordinated by Frances Ingenito, N.P. and carried out by the MAC faculty and the Teaching Team. Dr. Parke will continue as the Physician Education Coordinator with Robert Rippey, Ph.D. as consultant. Two Research Projects and one D/F are proposed: Project 1 - Daily Processes in Primary Fibromyalgia - Glenn Affleck, Ph.D.; Project 2 - A National Study of Role Limitations in Rheumatoid Arthritis Patients - Susan Reisine, Ph.D.; D/F1 - A Work Stress Instrument: Development and Evaluation - is requested for data acquisition and analysis for the component projects and D/F and to make our existing data sets available to others. Renewal of the Statistics and Database Core under the direction of Jonathan Clive, Ph.D. is requested to provide statistics, database and epidemiology support and expertise for ongoing and proposed research. An Administrative Unit will continue the overall administration of the Center.